Say What?
by proud shipper
Summary: This is a collection of one shots that range from funny to sad, romantic to angsty, and so on. R&R, but please no flames. And yes, I am fully aware that the title is bad.
1. Intro

Hi guys. This is just a little intro to my collection. I've had a bunch of FMA one shots in my head, in notebooks, etc, and I finally decided to post them up. Like I said in the summary, the stories range from angsty, to romantic, funny, to serious and so on. I hope you enjoy them, and please review! Thanks!


	2. God Bless The Children

.01

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters used in this story.

* * *

"Who are you calling short, you useless-in-the-rain, stupid, basta-"

"Uh, uh, uh. Call me names, and you'll never get your shoe back." Roy held up Ed's left shoe high up in the air, lifting it higher each time Ed tried to jump for it. "Now, ask nicely." He said with a smirk.

"Hell no!"

"Brother!" Al said, trying to calm his brother down. "Just ask nicely!"

"No...way...Al! Damn!"

"Whao, you almost got it, Ed." He missed by an inch.

"Damn it, Roy! Give it back!"

"Not when we're having so much fun."

"Who says I'm having fun!"

In the corner, Riza sat at her desk, finishing her paperwork, and sighed.

"God bless the children.." she mumbled.


	3. Lonely Angels

.02

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

"The angels must have been pretty lonely, huh, momma?"

Gracia looked down at her 4 year old daughter. "What do you mean, Elycia?"

"Well, that's why they took daddy, right? They were lonely and they thought that daddy could help make them happy. I'm sure he's making them happy, don't you momma?"

Gracia smiled at her daughter. She held her little hand as they stood infront of Maes' grave. Flowers, both dead and alive, littered the area.

Children are such a mystery.They were always aware of everything, and they certainly knew more than adults did most of the time. Adults are just this wreak of things. Children are just...pure. They had a wonderful outlook of the world. Gracia hoped Elycia never lost this, as she became an adult.

"I'm sure he is, Elycia. He's making them very happy."


	4. Untitled

**A/N:** I have a longer one for you guys this time! LOL. Just to let you know, so you won't get confused, this is told in Winry's point of view, post movie. Her grandmother already passed away, and she now lives alone. I also have a question that my reviews might help me with. Does anyone know how old Riza was **before** Hughes died? Thanks!

.03

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters in this story.

* * *

Have you ever stared at something for a long time and then when you blink, you feel as if the thing you were staring at has moved? I've been staring at pictures of the three of us, and I feel as if they move. I look at them everyday, enjoying memories we had over and over again. Some days, it was like you guys never left.

Have you ever listened to the scilence for so long, and felt like you can hear voices after awhile? Every night I lay down in my bed, and listen closely for your voices walking through my front door, arguing about something stupid.

"Sorry for coming back so late," you'd say, Al, and I'd just laugh and say it was ok.

Have you ever believed in someting for so long, and then after finding out the truth, you'd fall into pieces? For about 3 years I used to believe that you two would come back home and we can live like one big family. That we could live in peace and happiness, like you never left. But one morning as I was eating breakfast, it hit me.

I was fooling myself the entire time. You weren't coming back. You weren't gonna come through the door. I was alone. I was never going to see your faces, except in pictures, and I was never going to hear your voices, only in memories. Every night after that, I cried, to thepoint where thought I could never stop. But slowly I learned to except this and even today I am still learning to except it. It's hard to except, but it is the truth and I must.

Still, every night I pray. One day, I hope you will come back, and we can live like we used to, and I can yell at you two about how you left me. That one day, I can question why I gave up believing you wouldn't come back. After all, a little hope never killed anyone.


End file.
